For the Sake of Everything Holy
by Serenity Prime
Summary: "How this happened is really beyond me…" What's a fangirl to do when she winds up in the world of the last air bender? Obviously use her knowledge from watching tv to try and get back home before the GAang realizes she knows more than they told her.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhahahah I really should be working on other stories but alas I am a master of procrastination to the point where I procrastinate to procrastinate. This is a mostly for just stress relief story but don't expect me to make it so random and cracky. Those days are slowly becoming over, but I do love the "Fan Somehow Is Transported into Fave Fantasy World" trope. Also do not expect regular updates.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Is this Real life or is this fantasy or should I actually start singing Bohemian Rhapsody until I get an answer?**

* * *

How this happened is really beyond me… I was just minding my business and driving to school like any decent 20 year old college student when the rain (how the fuck did it even show up I mean we're in a fucking drought) started pouring. My car, being the tiny thing that it was, had a hard time against the currents, and with my luck I was on a bridge. Before I knew it I was on my way to the sweet embrace of death thanks to an unexpected uprising of the water.

But I am not dead.

No.

I am very much alive. I made myself bleed just to check and it hurt like hell, so I am very much alive, thank you very much.

But I was pretty sure I wasn't in my car or in California for that matter. To be clear, I was on a beach. The sand was a pretty gold color and near it was a beautiful jungle like forest with tall palm trees bending forward with perfectly shaped coconuts. Against it was a pretty beach house. It had a Chinese style to it with all the quadrangles and stuff. I think the type was called Siheyuan or something like that. I wouldn't know since I'm not Chinese. I'm Hispanic, Mexican American to be exact. Back to the house, the house was a pretty red color and I could help be mesmerized by it.

Then I noticed a person staring at me. I stood there as I realized they were coming towards me. When they came closer, I realized it was a guy. He was pretty tall and had a pretty nice build. He was also kind of pale. I looked at his face and felt my heart drop to my stomach. He had an all too familiar scar on the left side of his face, hazel eyes and long black hair.

"Oh shit…" I whispered as I felt my anxiety creep in.

"Who are you?" He demanded in a husky voice that seemed to make him a stranger to me.

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't speak because one: I was in shock and two: I was having a very, very bad panic attack. I tried to regulate my breathing but it failed because as soon as I took a deep breath, I began wheezing. I could feel my heart pounding so hard that it felt like it was going to pop out of my chest at any moment. My legs began to feel weak and my body felt heavier.

"Who are you?" He demanded again.

I was beginning to see black.

"Mommy…" I squeaked as I felt myself lose consciousness.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when my eyes opened was that I was not wet any more. The second thing was that I was in a bed. I looked at my surroundings and looked for any signs of life. There were none. So I did the logically thing and wrapped myself with the blanket and lie down. I was not going out there and risking myself.

I could hear steps coming closer to the door and I began to feel my heart beat pick up in panic. I watched as the door opened and felt my anxiety rising as familiar faces came walking in. They all looked older which was still surprising even though I had watched the Legend of Korra.

Katara and Aang looked happy together… We they are forever my NOTP, but I would not voice it since you know, that would be freaking weird. Aang had nice smile on his face which made me feel a little calmer.

"Hi there!" he greeted moving closer to me.

"Um… hi?" I managed.

"I'm Aang!" I knew that.

"I'm Elena…" I said looking at the floor.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Nowhere around here." I replied keeping my answers as truthful but as vague as possible seeing as Toph was with them.

"So how did you end up on Ember Island?" Katara asked putting a hand on his shoulder. I wanted to gag since I was never a fan of them together in the series.

"I'm not sure." I replied. I had a hunch that this was some kind of cosmic joke.

"Are you water tribe," Aang asked. "Or water tribe mixed with something?"

"No." I replied pulling the blanket closer.

"Oh I thought you were mixed since you have fire nation hair and skin, but water tribe eyes." He said with a big grin.

Part of me wanted to mention that Avatar Roku had a blue eyed fire nation chick but I said nothing and just nodded no.

"Um… if you don't mind me asking, were there any weird cosmic events recently?" I asked hoping maybe I could find some sort of answer to my ridiculous situation.

"Nope!" Aang said smiling at me. "Why do you ask?"

"I…." I didn't know what to say. Toph was there but she seemed awfully quiet. Katara was staring at me with kindness and Zuko kept looking between the floor and the roof.

"Well?" I heard Toph say.

"I think…" I began. "I think that's what got me here is all." Maybe it was the blood moon? Who the fuck knows. All I knew was that this was an awkward situation.

"Zuko, what do you think?" Katara asked.

"Well at least she hasn't tried to kill me, yet." He mumbled.

I wanted to scoff in offense but instead I took a deep breath and said, "If it's all possible, I would like to go now. Thank you for your hospitality, sirs and madams."

If I bided my time right I could find a way to the North Pole and maybe go that spiritual forest, or maybe if I froze to death it would trigger some sort of reaction that would send me back home to my universe.

"Do you have any family to go to?" Katara asked.

"None; I figure I'll bum it until I can find my way home," I said unwrapping myself from the blankets. "Thank you again. I would like to be on my way."

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Zuko said. "You have a few injuries that will prevent long distance traveling for a while and a weird set of small cuts on your palms."

"I'm fine!" I announced forcing myself up. I felt my pain shoot up my leg and looked down at my ankle. How had I not noticed I effed it up?

"You sure?" Zuko asked watching me.

I bit my lip and said, "I've had worse." Maybe not, but I didn't want to stay here. It was freaking creepy.

"You shouldn't walk for at least two weeks, Elena." Katara said gently forcing me to lie down.

I frowned but let her force me down. I felt my stomach rumble and my face heat up. Aang smiled and said, "I made some vegetable soup if you're hungry."

"Sure…" I said forcing myself to smile. Great, just freaking great. I have some weird freak accident transport me to an alternate universe were one of my favorite childhood cartoons is really happening and I just said yes to eating the soup that I hate more than chicken flavored instant ramen.

"I'll be back." He announced.

"I'll go with him." Zuko said with a grunt.

"Well Sugar Queen, looks like it's you, me, and Speedy here." Toph said taking a seat on the floor.

"Why are you calling me Speedy?" I huffed.

"You're heart has been beating at a fast pace since you got here." She explained.

"One of the perks of having Anxiety," I mumbled. "I could really go for some tea right, now."

"Well, Sparky's uncle is here and he makes some pretty effing awesome tea. I could go ask him for some." Toph said.

"If it's not a problem could you please ask," I said as I slumped forward my shoulders. I looked at my clothes and then at Katara. "Please tell me you changed me."

"I did," She said with a smile. "I was surprised when Zuko brought you in. He said he found you staring at him on the beach and then we noticed you had glass stuck really deep in your ankle, and your hands were covered in blood. He seemed so confused about what do."

"What happened to my other clothes?"

"Oh I tried to mend them to the best of my ability but only your shirt was salvageable."

"Oh thanks." I leaned back on the bed. "I should really thank him for bringing me in rather than leaving me out there to die."

"I'm sure it was no problem for him. He's a good guy." Katara said. "So can you bend?"

"As far as I know; no." I said pulling the blanket over my legs. I couldn't bear to look at my wrapped leg.

"What can you do?" Toph asked.

"Make inappropriate and offensive comments?" I said with a shrug. "I'm pretty good at sewing, too."

"That's a good skill to have." Katara said with smile.

"It is. It relieves a lot of stress for me, as my…" It finally hit me. I wasn't in California… I couldn't hug my mom or see my grandma come home. I wouldn't have my dad nagging me to at least text him when I got to school. My siblings and I would see each other.

I began to shake as it occurred to me that I was in a completely different place. I began to cry. I couldn't help it. I wanted to go home. I wanted my mommy and my bed and all the stuff I knew.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked put a hand on my shoulder.

"I want my mommy!" I said letting out a loud sob. "I want to go home!"

"Shit man, I didn't think she'd start crying for her mommy." I heard Toph mumble.

I cried harder as Katara pulled me into a hug and tried to tell me it was okay. None of this was Okay. When I find whoever did this, I will kick their ass so hard that Mike and Bryan will feel it.

* * *

 **Well that was long! But oh well I needed something to kill the time. I have like a five hour break between classes. While this is supposed to be comedic, you can't start randomness without first realizing you are in a shit situation. Also, why does everyone try to make it known that they're fans? Maybe it's a me thing but if I would ever meet my idols I would probably try to keep calm rather than spew all the weird trivia I know about them.**

 **I think I might make so that I end up with Zuko because I'm always a slut for him.**

 **Also, I do not care if I am twenty years old, I will still cry for mommy when I don't know how to deal with shit because my mommy knows how to do everything.**

 **Well if you liked it review!**

 **･:*+.\\(( °ω° ))/.:+ toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who is avoiding responsibilities!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: How Offensive can I get with a girl who bends lightening?**

* * *

1 Week Later

* * *

So I had already spent a week in bed. I was bored as fuck. Like I could not read their language, and only Katara and Toph came to visit me. They were nice but I didn't really want to mention the truth about my origins so I kept quiet most of the time.

No one was there so I mumbled, "Fuck vegetarian lifestyles."

"Whoa…" I snapped up to see Sokka standing there with a bowl of soup.

"Um hi…?" I said.

"Yo, I'm Sokka! Katara's my sister." He said.

"I see. I thought there was resemblance between the two of you." I said. "Is that Aang's soup?"

"Yeah but do you really want it?" He asked looking down at it.

"If I say no will that make me an ungrateful asshole?" I asked with a grimace.

"Nah, if there is one thing most of us can agree with it's that vegetables do not do it for us," He said with a grin. "I got some meat downstairs that is cooked to perfection. You want some?"

"Yes, please!" I replied. "I don't think I can stand to eat Vegetable soup anymore! I fucking hate it!"

"You and me both!" He exclaimed walking away. "I'll be back with the proper meat ratio in a bit!"

I smiled happy that I finally could have some meat. I swear, I was surprised that I had lasted that long.

"Hello there." I heard a smug voice say.

I looked to my side and saw Azula standing there. Honestly it took so much for me not to freak out and fan girl over the others, and her being there was just really testing my inner fan girl.

"Hello…" I managed to say evenly.

"You know, my brother usually tends to find silly sea shells on the beach and bring them home. This is the first time he's brought home a person." She said playing with some of her long hair.

"Well it was a nice break from dealing with a crab." I said smiling sweetly at her.

She looked at me as if deciding whether to be impressed with my insult or amused at my attempt to hold my own against her.

"I must say, most people don't live past a few minutes when dealing with me," She began.  
"But you're quite lucky I don't have the urge to kill you yet."

"I'm sure your brother won't be pleased with the mess and I am not fated to die at the moment, sadly," I said. "But I'm sure next Tuesday will fit both our schedules don't you think?"

She laughed and I felt proud, she was one of the scariest people ever and I got her to laugh.

"Well you certainly are entertaining," She said moving from the door to take a seat in a nearby chair. "You're also quite pretty. My idiot brother is a sucker for pretty eyes, you know."

I blushed and replied, "No I did not know. I doubt that information will do me much since I certainly don't intending to stay long."

"Oh really?" She didn't care and I was very glad for it. It would make it easier to bum it when I left.

"Yes." I replied keeping my answer short.

"That's good, it's bad enough when the Avatar and company come and mooch off us. What the people will say they hear that a young, unmarried woman is currently living on the purse of the Fire Lord, oh the scandal!" She said with a mocking voice.

"Probably that I'm the luckiest whore on the planet." I mumbled lying down.

"You said it, not me," She said. "I wonder what Zuzu will do if he hears the rumors. Oh it'll just break the poor baby."

"You'd love that." I muttered.

"I'll admit it. I would love to see him cave into that sort of scandal, but you seem like an unfortunate realist who probably understands these situations much better than the avatar who is so innocent to the world at his age." Azula said standing up.

"Pardon the lack of bow, unfortunately for us, my leg is of no use and if I put pressure on it I'll be here for longer than intended." I said smiling sweetly at her.

She returned the smile, and I could feel the death threat in it.

"Be sure to be quiet when you leave." She said walking off.

I nodded and waited until she was gone before grabbing my pillow and squealing into it. I was such a fucking sucker for the fire nation siblings.

* * *

 **Well this was fun. Leave me prompts for this horrible thing :D**


End file.
